Journal d'un chat nommé Potter
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Par un concours de circonstances, Harry se retrouve transformé en chat. Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, surtout quand Draco Malfoy décide de faire des siennes... Aucune présence de zoophilie, si ça peut vous rassurer ! OOC.


Fiction : Journal d'un chat nommé Potter.

Auteur : HiMaboroshi, la seule, l'unique. (ouh, la prétention ! Je rigole, va.)

Prologue publié le : 16/07/13.

Disclaimer : tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J. . Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu toucher du fric juste pour avoir écrit cette connerie :3 Mais bon.

Note d'auteur : HiMaboroshi is really back, et je crois que je vais pas mal poster, ce soir ! x) Donc voici ma nouvelle folie, qui ne durera pas très longtemps, si ça peut vous rassurer. C'est loufoque, c'est con et peu crédible, et alors ? Ca ressemble aussi aux mauvaises fictions. Ca me fait rire, d'écrire un truc comme ça, moi. Breeeef ! C'est nul, au moins c'est dit ! Vous êtes prévenus, mes amis. Oh, et c'est classé en Romance/Humour, mais je sais pas si c'es bien drôle ! Je n'ai jamais lu de fiction comme ça, alors si jamais ça ressemble à quoi que ce soit d'existant, merci de venir manifester ! Sans me taper dessus, vous serez gentils :3

Bonne lecture, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier cette absurdité de lecture, héhé.

* * *

**Journal d'un chat nommé Potter**

**Prologue**

Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette queue ! - entendez par là : prolongement de la colonne vertébrale par le postérieur. J'ai des pattes au lieu de mains et pieds ! Bon sang, je n'y comprends rien ! Ma vision est... étrange. Et où est-ce que je suis, par Merlin ? C'est sombre, seul un trait de lumière transparaît et j'y vois comme en plein jour, en moins clair, cependant. Les cachots ? Pitié que je ne sois pas dans les appartements de Snape ! Et quelle heure est-il, à la fin ? Je suis complètement perdu. Bon, Harry, calme-toi. Assieds-toi. Ou, enfin, pose-toi...

Récapitulons.

Ce matin, tout était normal. Je me suis levé, j'ai passé dix minutes à réveiller Ron, j'ai patienté deux ans devant la salle de bain parce que Dean et Seamus ont pris tout leur temps et après ma douche, j'ai rejoint Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Dans le couloir j'ai croisé Fred et George qui ricanaient comme des anguilles de sable, et devant la Grande Salle, cet enfoiré de Malfoy m'a bousculé parce que j'étais soi-disant sur son chemin et qu'il ne voulait pas que je pollue son air en traînant trop près de lui. J'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner calmement, comme d'habitude, et Cho m'a envoyé un regard larmoyant que j'ai tenté d'ignorer, comme d'habitude.

Bon gré, mal gré, je me suis dirigé vers le double cours de potions dans lequel j'ai trois fois été humilié par cet abruti de Snape qui m'a, en plus de ça, retiré plus de trente points. Hermione a fulminé pendant tout le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et m'a réprimandé parce que je m'étais endormi pendant l'Histoire de la Magie. Après quoi je suis allé manger dans la Grande Salle avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione, ainsi que Neville, Dean et Seamus. En allant en Métamorphose, cours en commun avec les Serpentard, je me suis de nouveau engueulé avec Malfoy qui n'a pas arrêté de me chercher des noises (à croire que cet idiot n'a que ça à faire de ses journées : me pourrir la vie!). Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'a été que théorie.

Pour finir, après notre repas dans la Grande Salle, j'ai terminé mon devoir de Sortilèges jusqu'à ce que Fred et George viennent me voir.

Attends une minute... Fred et George ? Ils sont venus me voir avec leur nouvelle... oh les cachottiers. Ils m'ont fait manger leur nouveau bonbon, qui fait de toi un Animagus temporairement. Selon le bonbon que tu prends, tu as un animal différent. En l'occurrence je suis un chat. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il faut que je trouve ces deux abrutis.

Je trouve rapidement où je me situe : il se trouve que j'avais raison, je suis bien dans les cachots, mais merci Merlin, pas dans les appartements de cet odieux Snape. Je m'habitue rapidement à ma... condition et tente de me repérer. Seulement, je n'avais pas pensé que ma vision de Poudlard serait alterné par ma vision. Par rapport à ce gigantesque château – qui l'était déjà lorsque j'étais encore humain – je suis ridiculement petit. Les murs paraissent bien plus hauts, et bien plus impressionnants. Le couloirs se ressemblent tous et... par Merlin, je crois bien que je me suis _encore _perdu !

Ça fait trois fois que je passe devant cette statue, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres ! Il faut pourtant que je retrouve Fred et George. D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable étais-je dans les cachots ? Je crois bien que je vais les tuer. Je les retrouve, je les séquestre pour qu'ils me donnent l'antidote, et après je les tuerai lentement, tellement qu'ils me supplieront de les achever...

Alors que je pense à toutes les vengeances possibles, je réussis enfin à gagner ces maudits escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête et après ce qui me semble une éternité, j'arrive à monter sur un. Mais alors qu'il devait me diriger vers le troisième étage, il se déplace jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Moi qui ne savais pas quelle heure il était, je comprends maintenant que nous sommes le matin et que les élèves vont tous déjeuner. Tant mieux, j'attraperai bien un gentil petit Gryffondor qui me conduira soit à Fred et George, soit à ma salle commune !

Je crois bien que je vais _vraiment_ les tuer, ces deux-là. Personne ne me reconnaît, personne ne comprend mon état de détresse, là ! Ils sont tous là, avec leur visage de poisson, à tendre les bras pour me broyer les côtes et à glousser : « ooooh, il est trop mignon, le chat, il est à qui ? ». Et ça glousse, ça glousse, mais personne ne comprend que je _veux _voir Fred et George !

« Amenez-moi à la salle commune des Gryffondor, bon sang ! miaulé-je une énième fois, excédé, alors qu'une jeune fille de Poufsouffle me garde dans ses bras pour m'amener à sa table.

- Pourquoi il miaule comme ça ? Il doit avoir faim ! »

Godric, s'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi. Je miaule pas, bon sang ! Je te demande ma salle commune, ma _s.a.l.l.e c.o.m.m.u.n.e _!

Elle comprend rien, c'est bien un Poufsouffle, celle-là. Et vas-y que je glousse, que je glousse, que je te caresse le nez... non mais elle est complètement malade ! « Oh mais oui que t'es mignon ! Oh mais oui ! », ouais, ok, je suis mignon si tu veux, mais tu me poses et tu déguerpis, maintenant ! Elle va jamais me lâcher, celle-là ! Tant pis, aux grands maux les grands moyens.

J'use de mes griffes et de mes dents, je crois bien que je lui ai labouré le visage mais qu'importe, au moins elle m'a lâché.

Préférant m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible, je cours sans même regarder où je vais et le cauchemar continue. Je crois bien que Merlin a décidé de s'acharner sur moi, pauvre animal sans défense que je suis...

Pourquoi, _Morgane_, j'ai couru jusqu'à la table des Serpentard ? Pourquoi, _Godric, _quand j'ai essayé d'éviter Malfoy, il m'a attrapé en fronçant les sourcils ?

Pourquoi, _Merlin_, suis-je aussi maudit ?


End file.
